Литл Орз-младший
| jname = リトルオーズJr. | rname = Ритору Одзу Дзюниа | ename = — | first = Глава 554; Эпизод 463 | affiliation = Маленькие Пираты ; Альянс с Пираты Белоуса | occupation = Пират; Капитан | age = 70 | birth = 12 февраля | bounty = 550 000 000 | jva = Кэидзи Хираи | status = 1 }} Литл Орз-младший, также известный как Орз III на его флаге , капитан пиратов, который является потомком Орза и союзником Пиратов Белоуса. Он является одним из нескольких пиратов из Нового Мира, которые вместе с Белоусом отправились спасать Эйса от казни Мирового Правительства. Внешность Литл Орз-младший аномально большой гигант, его рост примерно такой же как у двух гигантов , его прозвище происходит от того, что он по-прежнему меньше Орза, у которого рост составляет высоту четырёх гигантов. Его общая форма и силуэт сильно напоминают его предка. У него желто-зеленая кожа и оранжевые волосы достигающие ног, которые выглядят довольно маленькими по сравнению с его большим животом и предплечьями. У него большие клыки, похожие на клыки своего предка, но короче и толще, и рога указывающие вверх, похожие на черные треугольники брови, и щетина на подбородке. Он также носит три черепа на бисерном ожерелье, а наиболее заметной его вещью является гигантская шляпа, которую Эйс сделал для него''One Piece Манга'' — Том 57 Глава 555 и Эпизод 464, Little Oars Jr. remembers Ace’s kindness as he desperately tries to save Ace., которую он обычно носит на спине на манер Луффи. Так же он носит открытую спортивную черную куртку, немного похожую на пиджак, его живот защищает стальная пластина и черный пояс обитый мехом. Галерея Личность Литл Орз-младший показан очень добрым и заботливым в глубине души. Как показано в воспоминаниях, он был бездомным и ценил небольшие вещи, такие как шляпа, которую Эйс сделал для него. Он так же показан очень решительным и лояльным, когда пошел напрямую через линию фронта спасать Эйса, несмотря на повреждения которые ему нанесли Бартоломью Кума, Гекко Мория и Донкихот Дофламинго. Это показывает его и его предков как очень решительных и выносливых, что контрастирует с их жестокой и безжалостной натурой. Отношения Эйс В воспоминаниях показано, что он был хорошим другом Эйса, что символизирует гигантская шляпа сделанная Эйсом для него. Ради их дружбы, Литл Орз-младший отправляется спасать Эйса рискуя своей жизнью и здоровьем. Команда thumb|left|230px|Команда Литл Орза-младшего. Его команда состоит из людей нормального размера, которые имитируют его, используя оранжевые волосы и клыки. Они заботятся о своем капитане, что показано в флэшбеках, они проявляли заботу о его благополучии, когда он предпочел сидеть под дождем или под снегом, вместо того чтобы пойти в укрытие.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Глава 556 и Эпизод 464, Little Oars Jr.'s crew cry out for their captain as he is injured. Сила и способности thumb|230px|Орз-младший поднимает корабль дозора. Как гигант огромных размеров Литл Орз-младший имеет невероятную силу, достаточную для того чтобы поднять два линейных корабля флота и корабль Белоуса и бросить их, первые для того чтобы уничтожить, и второй чтобы помочь своим союзникам проникнуть внутрь базы флота. Он так же имеет невероятную силу духа, выносливость и болевой порог, так как получив травмы в бою с тремя Ситибукай, включая дозорных и артиллерию не потерял решимости спасти Эйса, и снова поднялся на ноги после короткого перерыва. Обычные выстрелы из пушек кажется мало влияют на него. Он легко смог победить вице-адмирала Лакруа и только получив огромное количество повреждений он потерял сознание. Оружие thumb|left|230px|Орз-младший уничтожает корабль дозора своим огромным мечом. Литл Орз-младший носит меч огромного размера. Это широкий меч с одной режущей кромкой, и длинным эфесом с красной рукояткой. Когда он не использует меч, он покоится на его правом бедре, предполагается что Литл Орз-младший левша, или одинаково владеет обеими руками. Когда в меч в его руках, он становится ужасающим оружием, силой удара способным разрушить почти любое другое оружие, в том числе то, что в руках гигантов. Клинок был разрушен, когда Литл Орз-младший получил удар «Урсус Шок» от Кумы. История Прошлое thumb|230px|Эйс дарит Литл Орзу-младшему шляпу «каса». Когда то в прошлом Литл Орз-младший и Эйс стали друзьями. В качестве жеста дружбы Эйс сделал для Литл Орза-младшего шляпу «каса», которую он научился делать в Стране Вано, для этого ему потребовалось три попытки, так как первые две он сжег из-за своей Мэра Мэра но Ми силы. Получив такой подарок Литл Орз-младший смог счастливо оставаться на солнце или под дождем или снегом и его голова стала защищена. Казнь Эйса thumb|230px|Кума атакует Литл Орза-младшего. Когда Литл Орз-младший узнал что Эйс будет казнен, он сразу же присоединился к Белоусу чтобы спасти его. В Маринфорде Литл Орз-младший наступал на силы дозорных не заботясь о своем здоровье и безопасности. После опрометчивого наступления на обороняющихся дозорных он был поражен «Урзус шоком» Бартоломью Кумы и его правая нога была отрублена Донкихотом Дофламинго. Несмотря на тяжелые ранения Литл Орз-младший двигался только вперед, преисполненный решимостью освободить своего друга. Однако, когда он уже почти дотянулся до Эйса, Гекко Мория пронзил его грудь. Когда стало невозможно двигаться дальше, он рухнул на поле боя, позволив своим союзникам использовать путь который он открыл для вторжения. После этого многие считали, что он умер от полученных травм. thumb|left|230px|Литл Орз-младший почти дотянулся до Эйса, перед тем как потерял сознание. Поскольку сражение продолжалось, его рухнувшее тело невольно продолжало помогать союзникам, так как упало на механическую осадную стену окружавшую остров. Из за его большого веса дозорные не могли полностью поднять ее. Его кровь так же мешала работе механизмов, заклинив их. Но его союзники все равно не могли проникнуть на площадь, так как Акаину вызвал метеоритный дождь, растопив лед в бухте, а с осадных стен велся их обстреливали из пушек. И в тот момент, когда дозорные собирались казнить Эйса, Литл Орз-младший пришел в сознание.One Piece Манга — Том 58 Глава 564, Little Oars Jr.'s body and blood stop the Marines' siege wall from raising up fully.One Piece Манга — Том 57 Глава 565-566, Little Oars Jr. wakes back up and aids his allies. thumb|left|230px|Литл Орз-младший таранит баррикады кораблем Белоуса. Очнувшись и вернувшись в бой Литл Орз-младший получил указание от Белоуса удерживать проход, чтобы помочь другим пиратам своей силой. Он отправил последний скрытый корабль Белоуса с пиратами на борту на площадь Маринфорда через отверстие в осадной стене которое он создал. После этого Литл Орз-младший снова потерял сознание под пушечным огнем. Его судьба после событий в Маринфорде неизвестна. Основные сражения * Пираты Белоуса и их союзники против Флота и Ситибукаев ** Литл Орз-младший против Вице-Адмиралов Момонга, Далматин, Онигумо, и другие ** Литл Орз-младший против дозорных Гигантов ** Орз-младший против Кумы, Дофламинго и Мории. Прочее thumb|Флаг пиратов Орза. * Его корабль можно увидеть рядом с другими кораблями союзными с флотом Белоуса.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 56 Глава 551 и Эпизод 460, Little Oars Jr.'s ship is seen alongside the other pirate ships allied with Whitebeard’s fleet. Его веселый Роджер это череп напоминающий его лицо, с массивными рогами, кости пересекают его крест накрест, как у Пиратов Белоуса. * Его флаг указывает что он является третьим в семье, кто носит имя своего предка . * Даже будучи его потомком он не такой большой как Орз: Орз был ростом больше чем три гиганта, тогда как Литл Орз-младший ростом с двух . Тем не менее в аниме он показан такой же высоты как и его предок. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Little Oars Jr. fr:Oz Jr. it:Little Odr Junior Категория:Древние гиганты Категория:Мужчины Категория:Мечники Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Союзники Пиратов Белоуса Категория:Инвалиды Категория:Персонажи Маринфорда Категория:Персонажи Нового Мира